ARC Troopers
250px|thumb|Aanval op Tipoca City 250px|thumb|Ventress vs Anakin ARC Troopers is de tweede aflevering van Seizoen 3 van de Clone Wars. Het is een vervolg op de aflevering Rookies uit Seizoen 1. Newsreel Separatist attack! After the destruction of the Republic outpost on the Rishi Moon, General Grievous and Asajj Ventress plan an attack on the planet Kamino, home of the cloning factories. Meanwhile, aboard a Jedi cruiser, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi examine an intercepted message from General Grievous.... Synopsis Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi worden naar Kamino gestuurd wanneer de Republic verneemt dat de CIS een aanval op Kamino plant na de vernietiging van de Rishi Moon Listening Post. De Clone Troopers vatten deze aanval erg persoonlijk op en Rex en Cody worden bijgestaan door Troopers Fives en Echo die de aanval op de Rishi Moon overleefden. Op Kamino komen ze Clone 99 tegen die vraagt hoe het met Hevy is gesteld. Fives en Echo moeten hem echter het nieuws melden dat Hevy zichzelf opofferde tijdens hun missie op de Rishi Moon en dat hij is gesneuveld. Zowel Asajj Ventress als Grievous zullen Kamino aanvallen. Terwijl Ventress zich in de oceanen schuilhoudt in de Trident, zal Grievous met TV-94B de vloot leiden. Wullf Yularen en Anakin Skywalker leiden de verdediging van de Republic. De vloot van Grievous is relatief klein en wanneer de kleinere escorteschepen makkelijk worden vernietigd, ruiken Obi-Wan Kenobi en Shaak Ti onraad op Kamino. Er vallen brokstukken van de schepen in de oceanen van de planeet. Deze brokstukken bevatten echter Aqua Battle Droids en schepen om Tipoca City aan te vallen. Obi-Wan vraagt aan Anakin om terug te keren en hijzelf gaat in een Kamino Sub op zoek naar de vreemde brokstukken. In de oceaan ontdekt Obi-Wan de Aqua Battle Droids en dankzij een Aiwha kan hij ontkomen aan deze Droids. De aanval van de CIS wordt ingezet met talloze Aqua Battle Droids die worden gedropt in de stad. De Clones proberen de aanval af te weren, maar de aanval is goed georganiseerd. Wanneer Grievous en Ventress elkaar ontmoeten, blijkt dat Asajj op zoek zal gaan naar het Clone DNA. Gelukkig beseft Obi-Wan dat de Droids enkel lokvoer zijn en stuurt hij Anakin naar de Clone centra terwijl hij zal proberen om Grievous af te stoppen. Fives en Echo krijgen hulp van Clone 99 wanneer ze als scherpschutters de Droids moeten aanpakken. Onverwachts komen ze een groep Clone Cadets tegen die gescheiden zijn van hun team. Samen trekken ze zich terug in de barakken. Daar krijgen ze het gezelschap van Rex en Cody. Clone 99 toont hen de weg naar het ammunitiedepot om de Clone Cadets te voorzien van de nodige wapens. Ook Shaak Ti krijgt ondertussen het gezelschap van de Aqua Battle Droids maar ze kan de aanval afweren. De Clones weren zich tegen de naderende Droids, maar de ammunitie raakt stilaan op. De Clone Cadets doen hun uiterste best en vallen de Droids aan van uit de hoger gelegen slaapplaatsen van de Clones. Wanneer Clone 99 nieuwe ammunitie en granaten wil gaan halen, wordt hij neergeschoten door Battle Droids. Onder leiding van Rex, Cody, Fives en Echo wordt de aanval afgeslagen, maar het verlies van Clone 99 doet hen beseffen dat hij evenwaardig was aan hen. Anakin Skywalker confronteert Ventress als ze het DNA wil stelen en Obi-Wan Kenobi kan Grievous afstoppen in de gangen van Tipoca City. Beide duels evolueren in het voordeel van de Jedi en Grievous kan ontkomen op een platform wanneer Obi-Wan in de oceaan tuimelt. Gelukkig voor hem komt de Aiwha hem opnieuw redden. Ook Ventress wordt in het nauw gedreven en Anakin kan de DNA staal opnieuw bemachtigen. In een laatste poging van Ventress kan ze Anakin terugslaan en dreigt ze om het DNA opnieuw in handen te krijgen. Maar plots grijpt een Clone het DNA voor haar neus en wordt ze omsingeld. Net op het laatste nippertje kan Grievous haar komen redden. Fives en Echo worden voor hun moed beloond en mogen zich bij de ARC Troopers rekenen. Elementen Nieuw *Aqua Battle Droid *TV-94B *Kamino Sub *Trident Drill Bekend *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Asajj Ventress *General Grievous *Rex *Cody *Fives *Echo *Broadside *99 *Shaak Ti *Lama Su *Aiwha *Trident Cast *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers / Aqua Battle Droid *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker / TV-94B *Matthew Wood - General Grievous / battle droids *Tasia Valenza - Shaak Ti *Bob Bergen - Lama Su *Tom Kane - Narrator / Admiral Yularen *Nika Futterman - Asajj Ventress *Daniel Logan - Clone Cadets Bron *ARC Troopers op SW.com category:Televisie